The Hogwarts A Team
by Erica T
Summary: They were the best team of Aurors that the Ministry had ever seen, they worked together like a machine. Perfectly. One Shot.


I was in a very strange mood when I came up with this one. And you know, it's the first fic I've written that didn't directly involve D/G. They're still here of course, but it's not about them completely. Well, have fun! 

  
  
  
  


The Hogwarts 'A Team'

  
  
  
  


Disclaimer: I own nothing here. 'Cept the plot, if you can actually discern one....

  
  
  
  


They were probably the strangest team of Aurors that Hogwarts had ever produced. And that only started with the fact that they would only work together, as a team. Not to say that they weren't the best. They were. No one had done so well in the Ministry in years. But they were an odd bunch. 

  
  


First there was Hermione, 'Behind the Scenes', Granger. Researcher extraordinaire. It didn't matter what the problem was, or who they had catch, she always had some sort of information about them. In a pinch she was also great with a wand, but buried in the books was where she preferred to be. 

  
  


Then there was the other girl, the youngest in the group. Virginia, 'The Psychic', Weasley. She was the seer, telekinetic, telepathic, what have you. She had the knack for seeing things before they happened. No, she was not a true seer, like those who could see entire attacks before they happened. She was able to see a spell hit, before it was cast. It made for excellent defense as she could also warn the person on the receiving end before any harm was done. She was absolutely essential in every battle. And usually, her fiery presence served double as distractions for the enemy. Something to do with her hair, no doubt. 

  
  


Next you had the other Weasley. Ron, 'The Chaser', Weasley. That was his name, so nicknamed because of his Quidditch abilities in school, and his current ability to seek out any culprit he sets his sights on. He doesn't need his sister to tell him where to look, he just knew on his own somehow. All he needed was a name, and a place. Then voila, there's the root of that problem. He was almost like a bloodhound, that's how good he was at this job. Then all that was left was the big fight to bring the criminals in. 

  
  


By far the oddest member was the blonde one. Draco, 'The Undercover Operative', Malfoy. Always the dark and mysterious one, but without the dark eyes and careless hair. Anyone who looked at him now would have a hard time remembering who he was in school. Some say the Virginia had a hand in his change, and they're probably right, as they're rarely apart. But, when he goes in, you can never where his loyalties lie. No, everyone knows that Draco Malfoy does what he wants, when he wants too. Most of the time, the people that believe him, end up in Azkaban. Where they belong. And if ever asked why these people still let him in without suspicions, he'd laugh and say 'Some people just never learn'. 

  
  


And at the end of the day, it all comes back to just one man. Harry, 'The Man who Lived', Potter. He could do anything, but usually let everyone else have their own spotlight. He was just that kind of guy. Mostly because while he was good at fighting, the others were much better doing their own jobs, than he would have been by himself. People are often infuriated by the fact that he never takes the whole responsibility for an amazing catch. In a media storm, he pushes everyone else in front of him to tell their own stories first. Sometimes he even refuses to comment. At times, Hermione would speak for him, which would prompt loud questions about their relationship. They were almost as close as Undercover and Psychic. Where you saw one, the other was around somewhere. But, they would refuse to comment on that as well. 

  
  


Of course, being the top team at the Ministry, they usually got the go ahead to do what they needed to get the bad guy, but sometimes their methods were called into question. And that's when you'd find out just how much they pulled together. They were like a well oiled machine at times, the way they could completely bamboozle a Dark crook. It was their bigger operations that usually got them into trouble. 

  
  


Once, well into their career, they were after a group of rallying Death Eaters. Behind the Scenes had a whack-load of information on where they would congregate. These were people that had escaped Azkaban by pleading the Imperious curse. They would gather in a large Bar and try to figure out what to do next. Now, the Team couldn't act until they did something, so it was a waiting game for a while. While they waited, they planted Undercover in their midst, with the unbreakable story that he was sick and tired of pussy-footing around Potter. Which the Death Eaters believed whole-heartedly. After all, who in their right mind would doubt a Malfoy? They also planted Psychic behind the bar, and Behind the Scenes as a waitress. It went on like this for months. Chaser had all of these people's houses located, and staked out. Even The Man who Lived was out all the time, patrolling all vulnerable places that they might attack. 

  
  


It was a surprise that when they finally struck, it was their own bar that they hit. It was one of the few times that Hermione had to pull out her wand, and one of the only times that Virginia was caught off guard. Draco hadn't had the chance to inform them, not even through a mind link with Virginia, but that was because only she could initiate those. By the time that Harry and Ron arrived, the other three had already taken out two of the Death Eaters, but they were being cornered. With the addition of the two of them, they were able to contain the rest of them. But the civilian death toll was already too high for the type of mission this had been filed as. Not even the addition of surprise to the report made any difference to the Ministry officials. The Man was called on the carpet. And the rest sat around outside, waiting. 

  
  


I remember, before he came out of that office, Undercover was leaning against a wall, Psychic was sitting on top of a statue, looking smug while she played with his hair, Behind the Scenes was sitting on a stool on the other side of the room, reading a book, and Chaser was standing just inside the outer door. None of them looked very concerned. When he emerged, Hermione closed her book and stood up, falling into step beside him. As they passed, Draco turned and joined them on Harry's other side. Then Virginia hopped off her statue and fell into step next to Draco. When they reached the double doors, they paused to shove them open, and Ron left his position and joined them on the other side of Hermione. It was like a choreographed dance. Before they completely left the building, somebody, probably Chaser asked him,

"Are we in trouble?" And he replied, 

"Nope. Not yet anyway."

"Do we still have a job?" That was Undercover.

"For now."

And then they shoved the next set of doors open and left. If it had been a movie, they would have been marching in slow motion. It was the most amazing sight that anyone had ever seen. The way their black cloaks all billowed in the wind, and the way they all moved the same way at the same time. There was no doubt as to why they were the most envied team in the business. They knew exactly how to catch your eye. 

  
  


So, you ask, where are they now? Why aren't they still working if they were so great? And the answer is, they are still working. But, not for the Ministry anymore. A few years after the first incident, something similar happened. Except this time, someone managed to pin the blame on them. There are conflicting rumors as to how that happened, but the only fact that anyone has is that the person who knew what their orders were was killed in the explosion that occurred. Maybe they set it deliberately, maybe they didn't. So, they've gone into exile. No one knows exactly where they are, or what they're doing right now. The Ministry's got officials crawling all over the place, but there's been no trace for at least two years. But, there've been criminals and no-good-nicks turning up at Ministry jails, without explanation. People say that they turn themselves in. But, most of us know that it's really the Team, doing it's job they way they promised they would, just this time, they're all behind the scenes, where you can't see them. But they're always there. 

  
  


No one believes their side of the story. 

  
  


No one except me. 

  
  


But then, I'm just a reporter with a camera. 

  
  
  
  


****

  
  


In 1972 a crack commando unit was tried by a Military court for a crime they did not commit. These men promptly escaped from a maximum security stockade to the Los Angeles Underground. Today, still wanted by the government they survive as soldiers of fortune. If you have a problem, and no one else can help, and if you can find them, maybe you can hire...The A Team. 

  
  


****

  
  
  
  


Author's Note: Well how's that for an hour of work? Kudos to the first person who can tell me what character the reporter/narrator here is! And maybe a story written just for you..... 


End file.
